se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Israel/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con mandatarios alemanes Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Joachim Gauck - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Joachim Gauck in a visit in Israel with Reuven Rivlin. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Israeli President Reuven Rivlin (R) meets with German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier at the President's residence in Jerusalem, Israel on May 31, 2015. (Photo by Mark Neyman/GPO) Angela Merkel - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Reuven Rivlin visit to Germany, September 2017. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Richard von Weizsäcker - Shimon Peres.jpg| File - In this Jan 27, 2010 file picture, then President of Israel Shimon Peres, right, hugs former German President Richard von Weizsaecker, during the Walther Rathenau Prize award ceremony in Berlin, Germany. Former German President Richard von Weizsaecker, who urged his country to confront its dark past, promoted reconciliation and denounced far-right violence during a 10-year tenure spanning the reunification of west and east, has died. He was 94. The German president’s office announced the death of Weizsaecker, who was president from 1984 to 1994, on Saturday Jan. 31, 2015. (AP Photo/Jens Meyer) Horst Köhler - Shimon Peres.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Shimon Peres, Präsident Israels, legen Kränze nieder an der Gedenkstätte am Gleis 17 in Berlin-Grunewald. Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres meets with German counterpart Joachim Gauck in Jerusalem on Tuesday (photo credit: Mark Neuman/GPO) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shimon Peres.jpg| Steinmeier and Peres. Photo: Canadian Friends of Hebrew University Shimon Peres - Willy Brandt.jpg| Shimon Peres and Willy Brandt planting, 1985; photographer: , Scoop 80 Helmut Kohl - Shimon Peres.jpg| 1984: Besuch beim deutschen Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl im Jänner. Wiener Zeitung Angela Merkel - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards German Chancellor Angela Merkel the Presidential Medal of Distinction for her commitment to German-Israeli friendship, at the President's Residence in Jerusalem, 25 February 2014. (Yonatan Sindel/Flash90) |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav Johannes Rau - Moshe Katsav.jpg| Besuch des israelischen Präsidenten Moshe Katsav. bundespraesident. Foto: Andrea Bienert Horst Köhler - Moshe Katsav.jpg| "Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) empfängt Moshe Katsav, Präsident Israels, zu einem Staatsbesuch (mit militärischen Ehren) auf dem Flughafen Tegel. Quelle: Foto: Bernd Kühler" Gerhard Schröder - Moshe Katsav.jpg| El canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder (derecha), saluda al presidente de Israel, Moshe Katsav, ayer en Berlín. REUTERS Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel leans forwards as Israeli president Moshe Katsav whispers in the her ear 30 January 2006, at his residence in Jeruslaem. Acting Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert and Merkel made a joint pledge yesterday not to deal with the radical Islamist Hamas movement until it recognised Israel. AFP PHOTO/YOAV LEMMER / AFP PHOTO / YOAV LEMMER (Photo credit should read YOAV LEMMER/AFP/Getty Images) |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Ezer Weizman - Roman Herzog.jpg| January 1996: On a state visit to Germany, with President Roman Herzog. (credit: Presse und Informationsamt der Bundesregiering) Ezer Weizman - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau und Frau Christina Rau besuchen im Rahmen ihrer Nahost-Reise vom 15. - 25. Februar 2000 auch den Staat Israel. Im Bild: Der israelische Präsident Ezer Weizman begrüßt Bundespräsident Rau mit militärischen Ehren. Quelle: Foto: Stutterheim, Christian Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| (Eingeschränkte Rechte für bestimmte redaktionelle Kunden in Deutschland. Limited rights for specific editorial clients in Germany.) Ezer Weizman wird von Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl in Bonn begrüsst. re Reuma Weizman - Januar 1996 (Photo by Melde Bildagentur/ullstein bild via Getty Images) |-| Chaim Herzog= Chaim Herzog Chaim Herzog - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Staatspräsident Chaim Herzog und Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker 1987 auf Schloss Gymnich. Harnik Nati/NPC Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| El canciller alemán, Helmut Kohl (segundo por la izquierda), y el ex presidente israelí Chaim Herzog (último a la derecha) compartieron ayer un emocionado homenaje a las víctimas del holocausto nazi. 28 de abril de 1995. El País Primeros ministros israelíes con mandatarios alemanes Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) gestures for German President Horst Koehler to meet members of Netanyahu's delegation upon Netanyahu's arrival at Bellevue Palace on August 26, 2009 in Berlin, Germany. Netanyahu is on a two-day visit to Germany. Benjamín Netanyahu - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff beim offiziellen Besuch in Israel - Treffen mit dem Ministerpräsidenten des Staates Israel, Herrn Benjamin Netanyahu. (Quelle:: Guido Bergmann, BPA) Benjamín Netanyahu - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (dcha.) y Benjamín Netanyahu. Picture alliance / dpa Benjamín Netanyahu - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Benjamin Netanyahu Israel Photo: Thomas Imo/Photothek.net Benjamín Netanyahu - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Premierminister Netanyahu und Bundeskanzler Kohl bei einem Besuch Netanyahus in Bonn 1998 copyright: Avi Ohayon/GPO Angela Merkel - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Mrs Merkel was speaking at a joint press conference with Mr Netanyahu in Jerusalem. AP |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Olmert - Horst Köhler.jpg| Staatsmänner Köhler (links) und Olmert im Dialog. planet-wissen.de Ehud Olmert - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Steinmeier also met with embattled Israeli PM Olmert. AP Angela Merkel - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Tel Aviv, 16.03.08: Angela Merkel congratulates the state of Israel on its sixtieth anniversary. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kugler |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharon - Johannes Rau.jpg| (FILE) A file photograph showing German Federal president Johannes Rau (R) showing the Israeli premier Ariel Sharon (L) the way towards his office in Berlin, Germany, 06 July 2001. Sharon, who had been in a coma after suffering a stroke and brain haemorrhage on 04 January 2006 while campaigning for re-election, died on 11 January 2014 at the age 85. Credit: EPA Ariel Sharon - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler meets with Ariel Sharon before the speech in the Knesset. AP Ariel Sharon - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El canciller de Alemania, Gerhard Schroeder (derecha), da la bienvenida a Ariel Sharon en frente del edificio del Reichstag en Berlin, el 5 de julio del 2001. (EFE) |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Johannes Rau (R) meets with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak at the Knesset in Jerusalem 16 February 2000. More than half a century after World War II, the German president appealed for forgiveness from Israelis and Jews worldwide for the Holocaust in a landmark speech to the Israeli Parliament. Getty Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler, his wife Eva Luise Koehler and Israels former Prime Minister Ehud Barak attend the Benefit Gala for Chaim Sheba Medical Center on June 2, 2005 in the Jewish Museum in Berlin, Germany. Ehud Barak - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| GERMANY: BARAK/ SCHROEDER - CONCENTRATION CAMP CEREMONY. AP Archive |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| ISRAEL: GERMAN PRESIDENT ROMAN HERZOG VISIT. Herzog shaking hands with Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin. 06/12/1994 05:00 AM. AP Archive Isaac Rabin - Willy Brandt.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (l) and Willy Brandt in Bonn (in the background: Holger Börner), 10. July 1975 © J.H. Darchinger/Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| West German President Walter Scheel and Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin. Dated July 11, 1975. outlet.historicimages.com Helmut Schmidt - Isaac Rabin.jpg| (9 Jul 1975) The Israeli Prime Minister, Yitzhak Rabin, visits West Germany and talks with Chancellor Helmut Schmidt and West German Foreign Minister Hans-Dietrich Genscher. AP Archive Helmut Kohl - Isaac Rabin.jpg| King Hussein meets Helmut Kohl and Yitzhak Rabin June 1995. AP |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) and Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir sit close and chat together prior to holding their fourth and last meeting to deal with the proposed German arms sales to Saudi Arabia. Kohl returns later today to Bonn at the close of his six-day visit to Israel. Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Israel